Story part 1 of 11th doctor X Riley Winchester series
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: A series of one shots using today's best love songs between 11 and Riley Winchester the last princess of gallifrey. A/N: I own nothing except Riley. if you have another song you'd like me to add to the fic let me know in the comment section below.


Story

Doctor who

Song: Story of my life  
>Artist: One direction<br>Sung By: 11th Doctor & Riley Winchester

There under the console of the Tardis the doctor was swinging in his work swing. Riley was really mad with him and just an hour before they had gotten into a fight which ended with her tearful shouts and a loud slam of her bedroom door. He never wanted to hurt her but apparently he had, really badly… the doctor had tried to explain himself but really it was hard to explain. The love of his life meeting his dead wife what more could you explain. In this type of mood the Doctor would sing a song so related to his predicament. As he thought for a moment a familiar song began to play through the Tardis urging him to sing.

"**_Written in these walls are the stories I just can't explain. I leave my hearts open but it stays so empty for days. She just told me that she didn't feel the same about us in her bones. Seems to me the day that I die these words will be written on my stone" _**The doctor sang softly tears streaming from his green soft eyes. He was sure the only Timelady he'd ever meet and love would leave him, how could he blame her? He just couldn't it had made him jealous once at Liz Ten's ball when another prince wanted to dance with her.

Riley felt like a crying mess on her bed, her brown eyes rimmed red with her hard tears. Did he ever really love her? Was the dark question that hung over her head? Suddenly she raised her head hearing the song play from the Tardis speaker. She was surprised that the old girl knew so many songs from so many different places in time. Riley gave a small smile stroking her wall in thanks then began to sing herself maybe this would calm her some.

**_"_****_And I'll be gone, gone tonight. The ground beneath my feet is open wide. The way I've been holding on too tight. With nothing in between." _**Her voice rang out as she began walking to the wardrobe room down the hall.

The doctor suddenly had a plan one that he was sure would bring her smile back. He ran along the hallways looking for the kitchen.

**_Both: "the story of my life. I take you home. I drive all night just to keep you warm in time. And time…is frozen. The story of my life. I'll give you hope, I'll spend you're love until your broke inside." _**

Riley searched through the wardrobe trying to find the dress that would make him love her again. She felt the Tardis rumble and suddenly out from the choices of dresses she found one. It was a strapless glittery Tardis blue dress then she saw the most beautiful silver flats and finally stood in front of the mirror holding the dress to her chest.

**_"_****_Written on these walls are the colors that I can't change. Leave my hearts opens but they stay right here in their cage. I know that in the morning now I see the light on the hill. Although I am broken, my hearts untamed still." _**She sings this next part with the confidence she so desperately needed to feel. Riley finally stood in front of the tall glass mirror her slim form swaying in front of the mirror. Her luscious brown hair curled up in ringlets her lips a cherry red and her face lightly blushed. There in the corner she did see the Tardis had produced the most beautiful tiara, it was made with the gems of the pure Gallifrey and the silver of rare lands. Lightly she placed it upon her head then did a small twirl. "Well old girl I hope this works" she whispers to the Tardis before heading back to her own room.

The Doctor scrambled here and there in the kitchen trying to make things perfect. His hearts were on over drive as he was cooking some of the most exquisite Gallifreyan dishes for them. **_"And I'll be gone, gone tonight. The fire beneath my feet burning bright. The way I've been holding on so tight. With nothing in between." _**His soft voice sang out. After about an hour's time their dinner was ready and the Doctor felt so very nervous. He had a candle light glimmer in the room and the food smelled so delicious. Though he frowned when he saw what a mess he was. "Right I'm going to have to fix that" he mumbled to himself. With that being said he raced toward the wardrobe to get changed.

Only minutes later did he stand outside her door and heard her hum the song that he had been singing all day. It was this moment that they both finally sang together…

**_Both: "The Story of my life, I take you home. I'd drive all night to keep you warm. And Time…is frozen. The story of my life. I give you hope. Spend you love until you're broke inside. The story of my life." _**

Both now stared at their side of the door in shock but also in love. Quickly though the doctor knew he had to ask her it would be his only chance. "Dear Riley may I apologize for hurting you my love. Would you please join me for dinner?" he asked lightly through the door afraid she'd reject. When she heard him ask she blushed for a moment and thought. *well I was going to show him this dress anyway* she thought. "Yes Doctor and I forgive you if you'll forgive me" she said her voice soft and sweet as honey. She slowly opened the door to reveal her suitor, clad in the most handsome garb she'd ever seen. "y-you L-look gorgeous" he said his eyes a serious stare but his touch so gentle. **_"I've been waiting for this time to come around. But my baby running after you is like chasing clouds." _**He sang to her softly causing her to blush.

"Alright now my dear lose your eyes for just one moment" the doctor said kissing her forehead and leading her to the lovely smelling dining room. Then with a moment notice he whispered in her ear. "My riley I hope forever this will make you remember that my hearts will always and forever belong to you. Now my love open your beautiful eyes." With this she quickly opened her eyes looking in awe at the lovely scenery before them. "Oh doctor this is beautiful all of it" she rasped giving his hand a squeeze. Then suddenly as they stood there together she reached up on her tippy toes and gave him one of the longest and passionately kisses they'd ever share together. Soon as the night went on he led her to a ball room and together they danced singing the final verse to the song together.

**_Both: "the story of my life, I'll bring you home. I'd drive all night just to keep you warm. And Time…is frozen. The story of my life I give you hope. I spend all your love until you're broke inside. The Story of my life" _**

"I love you Doctor" Riley said softly resting in his strong arms as they laid together in the silky covers of their bed. "I love you my princess" the doctor smiled lightly kissing into her hair and then lightly humming to her an ancient Gallifreyan song of love. As they shared one final sweet kiss for the night they bother whispered. "Thanks old girl" the Tardis giving a small rumble before the night went quiet for the two to rest and enjoy each other once more.

**_"_****_The Story of my life, I'll bring you home. I'd drive all night just to keep you warm. And time…is frozen. The story of my life I give you hope. I spend all your love until you're broke inside. The story of my life"_**


End file.
